User blog:CEDJunior/Divas Action @ Battleground 2014
I cannot recall the last time that double Divas action took place in back-to-back WWE PPVs, but it is going to happen with a pair of Divas matches taking place at Battleground this Sunday. One Divas match that will kick off the event will see Cameron and Naomi face each other in a match that is two and a half years in the making. It was all the way back on January 9, 2012 that Naomi and Cameron debuted on the main roster as backup dancers/valets for Brodus Clay, but it wasn't until 2013 that the duo, known as The Funkadactyls, started displaying their talents in the ring. 2013 would also see the pair as part of the cast of Total Divas, ''which increased their stock vastly. However, many of us (myself included) wanted to see Naomi and Cameron each try to shine on their own, and possibly even run into each other. We would finally get our wish in recent weeks. Friction between The Funkadactyls began after Payback, when Cameron resorted to villainous methods to get herself noticed. She confronted then-Divas Champion Paige during her press conference, which led to a pair of singles matches between the two, which Cameron lost. Naomi would defeat Paige on ''Main Event, and earn a title opportunity in the process, while Cameron showed little to no support for her partner--even during Naomi's title match at Money In The Bank. The duo finally imploded on the July 7 edition of Raw, ''when they were defeated by AJ Lee and Paige in a tag team match. The loss occurred when Cameron, who originally refused to tag in, inserted herself in after Naomi did most of the heavy lifting--only to be pinned by Paige. After the match ended, the evil Cameron placed all of the blame on Naomi, which led to a brawl between the two women. As a result, Cameron completed her transformation into a villainess, and The Funkadactyls are no more. Each one has spent the last few shows getting the better of each other, with Cameron going after Naomi the next night on ''Main Event, while Naomi caused Cameron to be defeated by AJ Lee on SmackDown. This should be a terrific match, and I would think that Naomi would win, because despite Cameron finally unleashing her evil side, she's still not as over or highly regarded as Naomi is. The main Divas match, of course, will see AJ Lee and Paige go at it once again for the Divas Championship. After successfully defending the title against Naomi at Money In The Bank, Paige gave a promo the next night on Raw about her big victory. However, she was interrupted by the returning AJ, who hadn't appeared on WWE TV since losing the title to Paige on the post-Mania Raw. That match occurred after Paige debuted and congratulated AJ on her big victory at WrestleMania XXX. AJ did the same in her return; congratulating Paige on what she's done as champion, and it would lead to a title rematch that saw AJ regain the belt that she carried for almost 300 days. Many of us (again, myself included) thought that we witnessed a double turn during the match, mainly because Paige displayed a heel persona in her match against AJ. Paige hasn't turned heel...yet. We have seen Paige act very cordial to AJ since her title loss, but it's quite clear that she has something diabolical planned for the entering champion. After all, she is the daughter of the Demonic Duchess herself, Saraya Knight. Unlike the Cameron/Naomi match, this one is much easier to predict. AJ will clearly retain her title. Another outcome that is easy to predict is that Paige will turn into a villainess at the event this Sunday. The scenario's an obvious one: AJ retains the title on Sunday, and after the match, the evil Paige attacks her inside (and maybe outside) the ring. The rumor is that another match between AJ and Paige will take place at SummerSlam, so with that in play, they'll definitely make this rivalry even more heated with Paige as a heel. These Divas matches are an absolute treat! I seriously cannot wait for this Sunday! Category:Blog posts